The present invention pertains to a multi-story or high rise apartment or condominium building complex which includes private vehicle garages on lower levels of the complex together with foyers, corridors, and elevators arranged to provide for at least semi-private pathways extending between each dwelling unit and a vehicle garage or parking space associated with each dwelling unit.
The continuing demand for multi-story or so-called highrise multiple dwelling structures, such as apartment and condominium building complexes, together with the need to provide space for parking private automotive vehicles on the premises of such structures or complexes has brought about the desire to construct such complexes in a way that occupants of the respective dwelling units or apartments have at least a semiprivate path between a private parking space or garage for their vehicle, or vehicles, and their residential dwelling unit. In this way persons living in high-rise buildings can enjoy privacy similar in some respects to detached single family dwelling structures with private garages. Due at least in part to the cost of land in locations where multi-story, multiple dwelling building complexes are needed and desired, the space available for private vehicle parking is, of course, somewhat limited and completely private or even semi-private pathways between a person""s vehicle parking space or garage and their own residential dwelling unit has heretofore been difficult to provide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,097, issued Jun. 24, 1986, and 5,809,704, issued Sep. 22, 1998, provide improvements in multiple dwelling structures arranged with vehicle garages to provide private access or pathways between each garage and each dwelling unit. However, multi-story condominium or apartment buildings with heights of three or more stories, containing multiple floors or xe2x80x9clevelsxe2x80x9d of separate dwelling units, and which have at least semi-private pathways between vehicle garage or parking areas and each dwelling unit, have not been developed. It is to these ends that the present invention has been provided.
The present invention provides a multi-story, multiple dwelling apartment or condominium building complex including private vehicle garages or parking areas and at least semi-private pathways between each garage or parking area and a dwelling unit associated with such garage or parking area. The present invention also provides a multi-story, multiple dwelling complex with a unique arrangement of vehicle parking spaces or garages on lower levels of the complex, semi-private corridors and elevators between the garage levels and the multiple residential dwelling levels, and private entrances to residential dwelling units at each level by way of such elevators.
The present invention further provides unique floor plans for a multi-story multiple dwelling unit building complex which provide for multiple dwelling units on each floor or level with respective private entrances, together with alternate pathways between each dwelling unit and a lower or xe2x80x9cstreetxe2x80x9d level of the building complex. The alternate pathways may include a second elevator and one or more stairways in accordance with regulatory requirements, for example. The configuration of the multiple dwelling units on each level of a multi-story structure in accordance with the invention also provides for a common corridor on each level for service personnel, including delivery and pickup services, which corridors also provide alternate entry or exit pathways for each dwelling unit.
Still further, the present invention provides a multi-story, multiple dwelling unit building complex with dwelling units at selected levels which are arranged such that a service room is provided for each dwelling unit which has access from and is lockable from the interior of the dwelling unit. Each service room is also accessible from a common service corridor whereby service personnel may have access to the respective service rooms of each dwelling unit for pickup and delivery services, for example.
The present invention also provides a unique configuration of a multi-story building which is adapted for mixed use, including commercial or retail merchant facilities, and also includes multiple floors or building levels which are provided with one or more dwelling units each. All dwelling units also have access to the commercial or retail merchant facilities as well as to one or more levels which include respective vehicle garages associated with each dwelling unit.